


Во плоти

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, heavy-handed symbolism, it's complicated - Freeform, Азирафель неуверенный а Кроули мягкий: выбери себе бойца, по сути телевизионный и книжный канон помещены в блендер а затем оттуда выловлены кусочки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: АУ, в котором Кроули состоит из двух сущностей, и Азирафель не уверен в том, как относится к каждой из них.





	1. Первые 6000 Лет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700252) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Я сделала нечто невероятно глупое и написала фик, детально описывающий арку Соглашения за месяц до того, как мы получим расширенный канон. В связи с этим, я оставляю за собой право откорректировать его после выхода сериала, хотя и сомневаюсь, что на самом деле это сделаю. Как сказано в тегах, по сути я сложила телевизионный и книжный канон в блендер и повылавливала кусочки. Без разницы! Это же АУ!  
> Не представляю, как это описать в тегах.  
> Горгульи на Нотр-Даме – легкий анахронизм; их не было до 19 века. Но, опять же, указываю вам на факт того, что это АУ. Так что ха.

В начале были ангел, змей и… нечто еще.

Азирафель не был уверен в том, что это такое, на самом деле. Животные только-только получили имена, и все-таки оно не было похоже ни на одно из них. Более всего оно напоминало кота, но – бросив короткий взгляд искоса – он увидел, что оно определенно не было котом.

Для начала, у него были крылья.

Они были как у летучей мыши, и в данный момент надежно сложены на спине. Их складки были кожаными, как и все остальное у этого лишенного меха существа, и окрашены в злобный цвет, черный, как ночь. Их кончики отливали серебром, как и когти на маленьких хрупких лапках, или выступающие клыки, уродующие длинную и безобразную мордочку. Еще один короткий взгляд, и он увидел, что существо, к тому же, было костлявым, жутко угловатым, с похожими на ксилофон ребрами и выступающим через кожу тазом. Тонкий хвост подрагивал, пока оно сидело, обозревая сад.

Азирафель нашел его гротескным.

Он глядел на него и элегантные на его фоне кольца змея с опасением. Оба излучали ощущение пакостности. Когда он попробовал использовать свою Благодать, знание пришло мгновенно, четко и равнодушно: они были существами одного рода. Несмотря на огромное отличие форм, эти две сущности обе были демонами, хоть и облаченными в плоть и чешую. Они были первыми, которых он когда-либо видел, и откровение вызвало у него зуд.

Он задумался, не стоило ли ему уйти. Им было бы лучше остаться одним. Возможно? Вероятнее всего.

А затем змей заговорил с ним.

\- Ну, это провал с громким треском.

\- Прошу прощения? – произнес Азирафель. Он был полностью застигнут врасплох. Он ведь был _ангелом_. С чего бы тот стал с ним разговаривать? Не может быть, чтобы им было что сказать друг другу.

\- Я _сказал_ , - сухо произнес он вновь, - Это провал с громким треском.

\- А.

\- Чересчур уж бурная реакция, как по мне, - доверительно сообщил он, заговорщицки склонив голову. – Первородный грех и все это.

Обескураженный, Азирафель осознал, что тот говорит, обращаясь только к нему, игнорируя жуткую фигуру рядом с собой. Что ж, ну, молодец; он-то сам не мог притворяться, что этого создания тут не было. Существо было жутковатым, и он все время переводил взгляд между ними, змеем и четырехлапым бесом, хоть последний и сохранял молчание. Глядел на него в ответ, его глаза искрились дерзким интересом, граничащим с глумлением. Он, казалось, чувствовал его неприязнь.

Азирафель нахмурился. У них, похоже, был какой-то план. Возможно, они пытались обезоружить его каким-то образом, усыпить бдительность перед нападением. Он уже раскрыл тот факт, что меча у него больше не было. Признание, скорее всего, было глупым, и он напрягся при этой мысли.

Он уставился на существо в ответ. Вызывая его на действие.

Тому хватило наглости зевнуть на него.

То, что он отвлекся, было слишком заметно. Змей умолк и изогнулся дугой в сторону от него, глядя в сад, пытаясь увидеть, что такое отвлекало его внимание. Когда он это сделал, еще одна загадка раскрылась: по его невидящему взгляду и вращению озадаченной головы Азирафель заключил, что он не способен даже ощутить присутствие второго существа. Его прохватила дрожь осознания, руки покрылись вступительной гусиной кожей этого мира. Как мог он не видеть другого? Это ведь определенно не могло быть нормальным?

Но шел лишь восьмой день Творения. Ему не у кого было спросить.

Эти два демона на самом деле напоминали друг друга, хоть и каким-то причудливым образом. У них была одинаковая темная окраска, одинаковые зловещие золотые глаза. Возможно, они состояли в каком-то родстве. Вопреки собственному здравому смыслу он раскрыл рот – а затем, ощущая неуверенность в себе, заколебался. В конце концов, если змей его не видит, сказать было и нечего.

Вследствие чего, когда Кроли вновь развернулся к нему, ангел твердо начал следить за тем, чтобы его взгляд не блуждал. Он не позволял себе оглядываться на второго до самого их ухода, в момент которого ушли они вместе, змей и зверь, скользя сквозь мокрую листву, когда буря, наконец, утихла.

Азирафель ощущал глубокую тревогу, глядя, как они уходят.

*

Он не искал кого-то из них двоих специально, конечно же, но течения человеческой истории направляли их в одни и те же дельты, и они вновь и вновь сталкивались друг с другом. Все втроем они стояли на палубе Ковчега, к примеру, ожидая, когда оливковая веточка возвестит о конце потопа. Они вновь повстречались в земле Мидианской, когда пророк спустился с горы Хорив, получив указание от горящего куста. Затем опять, у Красного моря. После, на коронации Давида. Азирафель присутствовал везде, как и двое нахальных демонов из Эдема.

Он также присутствовал при том, как одной душной и влажной ночью в Самарии того, что называл себя Кроули, жестоко забили камнями до смерти.

Это было не впервые, или, по крайней мере, так он слышал. Время от времени люди перешептывались о желтоглазой личности, странствующей из города в город; в Египте, где Азирафель работал в последний раз, для таких созданий даже было имя, «странники», в задачи которых входили пакости, беснование и мор. Люди наставляли друг друга убивать их при любой возможности, и Азирафель слышал о нескольких успехах. Он поразмышлял о том, что казалось нечестным поручать кому-то порок и растление, а затем награждать его глазами рептилии. Слегка невыгодное положение. Он мог понять порыв уничтожить нечто с подобными глазами.

Но это было впервые, когда он присутствовал при этом порыве.

Конечно, он не осознал, что видит, не с самого начала. Он просто наткнулся на улице на кучку разъяренных людей, кричащих друг на друга и на несчастную жертву между ними. Спустя несколько минут толпа расступилась достаточно, чтобы Азирафель уловил проблеск отчаянных желтых глаз и багряные волосы. Затем набежали другие, присоединившись к неразберихе и загородили ему обзор.

Ангел замер. Осознание нахлынуло на него, и в его глубинах таился мощный поток неуверенности. Вместе они грозили захлестнуть его с головой.

Они убьют Кроули. Это было ясно. Его Благодать была способна прочесть коллективное намерение.

Он, однако, не представлял, что по этому поводу _сделать_.

\- Это Белиал, - выкрикнула женщина. Раздался глухой стук и звук удара. – Убейте его!

\- Не смейте меня, блять, трогать, - произнес Кроули, но прозвучало это не внушительно. Голос его был хриплым от страха.

\- Молчи, Змеиные Глаза, - произнес кто-то другой, затем последовал сочный звук удара.

Азирафель все еще колебался. Не то, чтобы люди были неправы, говорил он себе. Кроули на самом деле был агентом Ада. Кроули был, ну, _злым_. И его развоплощение будет даром, позволит месяцы беспрепятственной небесной работы. И, _и_ , не стоило забывать о вот каком моменте: Небеса определенно не одобрили бы, если бы он вмешался. Азирафель ощущал уверенность в том, что ангельская Благодать не предназначалась для спасения уже проклятых.

Он тяжело дышал, сжав кулаки, когда услышал, как Кроули вновь вскрикнул. Он начал пятиться. Возможно, если он просто уйдет – это будет ничего, верно? Он не должен был становиться этому свидетелем; ему определенно не стоило быть здесь при этом. Ему не _хотелось_ быть здесь при этом. Он не испытывал неприязни к Кроули, не личной, во всяком случае. Просто он был Падшим. Его изгнали из Сонма.

Мысль дала ему опору. Да, именно: кто-то _изгнал его_. Кто-то принял это решение, кто-то, куда более мудрый, чем Азирафель, придерживающийся великого, всеведущего плана.

Конечно. Все это непостижимо.

Успокоенный этим благочестием, ангел возвел глаза к небу – и только тогда увидел его.

Создание из сада примостилось вверху на крыше, наблюдая. Азирафель содрогнулся, испытав мгновенный страх. Силуэт был еще уродливей, чем ему помнилось, корявые крылья были открыты и очерчены лунным светом, глаза горели, словно две масляные лампы во тьме. Позже горгульи на храмах неумолимо напоминали ему об этом моменте, об этой сгорбившейся фигурке, о непроницаемом взгляде, наблюдающем за истязанием далеко внизу.

Толпа рванулась вперед, поглощенная своей жертвой. Ангел не пошевелился. Все его внимание было приковано к одинокому демоническому созданию на крыше. То теперь открыло пасть, шипя, явно расстроенное. По какой-то причине, однако, оно не предпринимало попытки защитить своего прежнего спутника. На самом деле, подумал Азирафель, оно казалось почти что смирившимся с развитием событий. Что-то в этом было показательным, хоть он и не мог сообразить, что именно.

Их глаза на секунду встретились, но лишь на нее, потому что теперь камни полетели не на шутку, и Кроули вопил, его голос искажала агония. Внимание существа вновь резко переключилось на толпу. Оно низко пригнулось в ужасе.

Затем последовал жуткий звук, который Азирафелю хотелось бы забыть, и Кроули резко и страшно умолк.

Существо мгновенно исчезло.

Стоя, пораженный, в то время как толпа расходилась, Азирафель начал понимать.

*

Кроули потребовалось еще полторы тысячи лет, чтобы предложить Соглашение. К тому времени мысль об альянсе посещала и Азирафеля тоже; он устал, очень устал учитывать действия своих врагов помимо непреклонной непредсказуемости людей. Когда они втроем встретились, однако, он симулировал сопротивление, чувствуя, что это меньшее, что он может сделать для своей старой конторы. Он отпрянул при изложении. Он заколебался. Он напомнил Кроули, не в первый раз, что они исконные враги – о, боже, а что, если Небеса узнают?

\- Не узнают, ангел, - устало произнес демон. – Я предлагаю тебе взаимно гарантированное уничтожение. Если один из нас проговорится, пойдем ко дну оба. И, поверь мне, у моих боссов в арсенале куда более изобретательные наказания, чем у твоих.

Он выглядел изнуренным, подумал Азирафель, изучая его. Они не сильно часто видели друг друга за тысячу лет после Гефсимании, и он гадал, что именно происходило с демоном, что придало ему такой изможденный вид. Были ли еще смерти, подобные той в Самарии?

От этой мысли его слегка замутило, и он отвел взгляд, туда, где маленький монстр, до сих пор каким-то образом остававшийся частью Кроули, расхаживал у двери. Он тоже выглядел потрепанным, каждое ребро выделялось четче, чем ангелу помнилось. На самом деле, он был обезображен истощением.

Наблюдая за ним, он забыл о том, что изображал порыв сбежать; протесты замерли на его языке. Вместо этого он услышал, как произносит тоном, который после вспомнится ему до беспокойства близким к, ну, беспокойству:  
\- Кроули… у тебя… у тебя все в порядке?

\- Это не ответ, - заметила часть Кроули в форме человека сухим, как пустыня, тоном.

\- Забудь об этом на секунду, - сказал Азирафель. Он был раздражен сам на себя, и на Кроули тоже, хоть и не мог сформулировать, почему. – В порядке?

\- Превосходно, ангел, - протянул его спутник. – Просто замечательно, на самом деле. Но я ценю твою заботу.

Азирафель приподнял брови, встретив желтоглазый взгляд. Он подчеркнуто задержал глаза на лохмотьях демона, на красноречивых отметинах шрамов. Спустя минуту всего этого Кроули пришел в движение, беспомощно и раздраженно разведя руками, и когда он заговорил вновь, голос его был низким.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – произнес он. – Я перебиваюсь. Как и ты.

Они примолкли после этого. Он обдумал это слово, _перебиваюсь_. По какой-то причине то вызывало перед глазами образы подземных туннелей, ощущения того, как протискиваешься мимо каменных выступов, разрывая одежду, царапая кожу. _Перебиваюсь_. Это, подумал он, не оставляло особенно много пространства для отдыха, или безделья, или счастья.

Он со внезапной ясностью увидел, что соглашение, которое предлагал Кроули, даст им обоим столь необходимую передышку, немного пространства, чтобы восстановить силы после напряжения от их неимоверных задач. Затем он поправился: не им обоим. Всем им троим. Помимо воли его взгляд перескочил обратно на ужасно истощенное создание у порога, лишь на мгновение, прежде чем вернуться на лицо Кроули.

\- Я принимаю твое предложение, - наконец, произнес он.

Кроули на самом деле улыбнулся. На другом конце помещения существо издало ошарашенный звук, но Азирафель в кои-то веки не уделил ему внимания; слишком поглощен он был разглядыванием с разинутым ртом человеческого обличья, обычно осунувшегося и замкнутого, вдруг до красоты преобразившегося от удовлетворения. Нет, не до красоты – Кроули был _изумителен_ , когда улыбался. Змеиные глаза уже не казались таким уж дефектом.

\- Превосходно, - сказал Кроули. – Ты не пожалеешь.

\- Скорее всего, пожалею, - пробормотал Азирафель. Это вышло почти беззвучно. Он позабыл про дыхание.

\- Не из-за меня, тогда, - сказал Кроули, и было в его взоре что-то странное, новая грань этого проницательного взгляда, переливающаяся в его глазах, точно янтарь. Азирафель сглотнул, не зная, как ответить.

\- Что ж, - выдавил он. Ему все еще недоставало необходимого объема воздуха, и получился писк. – Увидим.

\- Можем закрепить это письменно, если хочешь, - предложил демон.

\- О, нет, - теперь Азирафель занервничал еще больше. Физическое свидетельство? Долой эту мысль. – В этом нет необходимости.

\- Ты _уже_ об этом жалеешь, - язвительно заметил Кроули, и, когда ангел не ответил, он насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся Азирафель.

\- Выше нос, - парировал демон. – Все будет в порядке. – А затем нараспев произнес, будто цитируя что-то, - «думаю, что это начало прекрасной дружбы».

\- Что? – сказал Азирафель. На него обрушилась настоящая тревога, до того резкая, что его человеческое тело вспотело. Дружба? Но подобное было нелепо, невозможно. Разве нет?

Мгновение Кроули пристально глядел на него, затем вздохнул и повернулся уходить.

\- Не беспокойся, ангел, - бросил он поверх плеча, когда меньший демон пересек комнату, присоединившись к нему. – Правда. Это была просто шутка.

*

\- Ты его видел? – возбужденно произнес Азирафель, когда Кроули приблизился. Они встретились за пирогами и элем после перерыва в несколько декад; заглянув в эти знакомые глаза, он с потрясением обнаружил, что рад их видеть. Позади демона во тьме сверкнула пара точно таких же змеиных глаз, существо нашло укромный угол и присело, чтобы умыться.

\- Видел что, ангел?

\- Печатный станок, - сказал Азирафель. Счастье бурлило в нем.

\- Я слышал что-то о нем, - произнес Кроули, отодвигая стул. – Гутенберг, кажется?

\- Это так изобретательно, - восторгался ангел. – Люди так изобретательны!

Кроули присел и надел затемненные очки. За ними выражение его глаз невозможно было прочесть.   
\- Эта мысль приходила и мне, - наконец, произнес он. – Иногда.

\- Подумай о распространении знания. И книги! Вскоре любой человек сможет обладать книгами!

\- Я-то думал, - заметил Кроули, - что твой первый комментарий будет о росте доступности Слова Божьего.

\- Ну, и это тоже, - сказал Азирафель. Он попытался изобразить ханжеский тон, но упрек уколол его. Кроули попал в точку; ему стоило упомянуть это сразу же. Что ж, по крайней мере, он говорил всего лишь с демоном. Никаких отчетов о его мирском ликовании не опустится в почтовый ящик Небес, слава богу.

Кроули внимательно изучал его. Затем рассмеялся. Это был настоящий смех, полный ответной радости. Азирафель ощутил, как зарумянился, что вызвало в нем недоумение.

\- Интересный ты ангел, Азирафель, - сказал Кроули.

\- Мне не очень нравится твой тон, - коротко ответил он, сбитый с толку тем, каким взволнованным себя ощущал, и демон поднял руки в примирительном жесте, до сих пор улыбаясь.

\- Умоляю, - произнес он. – Никакой необходимости впадать в гнев. Я подразумевал это как комплимент.

Азирафеля это не совсем умилостивило, но что он мог поделать? Он не собирался в ярости удаляться, когда не видел Кроули с 1434 года. В конце концов, ему необходимо было узнать, чем был занят демон. Это важно – быть в курсе перемещений противника, сказал он себе.

Три часа спустя, однако, они были уже буквально насквозь пропитаны элем и до упаду смеялись над байками Кроули из монастыря, и слово «противник» никогда еще не было так далеко от мыслей ангела. У него в глазах стояли натуральные слезы, и Кроули широко улыбался ему в ответ, проблеск его зубов был скорее застенчивым, чем порочным.

\- Ну ты и змей, - выдавил он. – Этот бедный монах.

\- Поверь мне, ангел. – Протянул его собеседник. – Он даже близко не был праведным.

«Поверить тебе», - подумал Азирафель, глядя в ответ на его стройный силуэт, и даже сквозь собственное веселье задумался, сделает ли это когда-нибудь.

Он наслаждался очередной встречей, но события приняли причудливый оборот, когда Кроули удалился (намного позже заката, а ведь они встретились в полдень; Азирафель диву давался собственной неосмотрительности). Как ни странно, существо решило остаться. Азирафель уставился на него, и оно уставилось в ответ, его холодное внимание было смягчено чем-то новым, чем-то похожим на любопытство. Его это обескуражило, и чувство усугубилось, когда он повернул к дому и созданию хватило наглости последовать за ним. Петляя по его следам, оно скользило по людным улицам бесшумно, словно тень.

Азирафель забеспокоился. Он удлинил шаг; оно засеменило, чтобы поспевать. Он попытался отогнать его; оно отказалось отгоняться. Он протрезвел в попытке сообразить, что делать, но больше идей к нему не пришло. Ну не палкой же ему от него отбиваться. (Или палкой?)

В конце концов, он остановился на углу улицы, едва не угодив под тележку кожевника, перевозящего свои товары, и нахмурился на него сверху вниз.

\- Ладно, - произнес он, жестикулируя. – И что это такое, по-твоему, ты вытворяешь?

Проходящие мимо люди странно на него посмотрели. Азирафеля это не удивило; он много веков назад уяснил, что они тоже были не способны видеть это существо. Раньше это не представляло проблем. Тот факт, что теперь это стало проблемой _Азирафеля_ , был возмутителен.

Само существо хранило молчание, глядя на него в ответ. Он еще мгновение буравил его взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться.

Оно проследовало за ним до самого дома.

*

Тюремное заключение Азирафеля в конце восемнадцатого века было, откровенно говоря, позором. Было бы еще ничего, если бы он присутствовал на континенте по уважительной причине, но, к несчастью, один лишь порок привел его во Францию. Идиотская тяга к выпечке, ни больше ни меньше. Он безучастно гадал, когда его развоплотят, и как он будет объяснять этого неприятное положение Небесам. Небеса вообще в курсе, что такое гильотина? Или бриошь, раз уж на то пошло?

Таковы были вопросы, докучавшие ему в то время, пока он терпеливо ожидал смерти.

На его досаду, однако, исполнение его приговора заняло много времени. Солнце взошло и село, и взошло вновь. В отсутствии развлечений ангел обнаружил, что мысли его все еще блуждают. На ум пришел Лондон, и то, как странно было, что он по нему скучает: по туману, по дождю, по запаху Темзы. Он подумал о том, как тот ощущался почти что более домом, чем Небеса. Он гадал, не должно ли его это беспокоить, не стоит ли ему стыдиться своих тактильных удовольствий. Он подумал о Земле, и о человечестве, и о своих коллегах по Сонму, которые иногда казались равнодушными ко всему этому.

Более всего, однако, он думал о Кроули.

Они теперь видели друг друга все чаще и чаще. Иногда демон предлагал встретиться, а иногда ангел. Они встречались в клубах, или на званых вечерах, или в парке. Однажды Кроули принес хлеб, чтобы покормить птиц, и, не спросив, вручил Азирафелю кусок; Азирафель, в тихой растерянности от мягкости на его лице, просто держал его, наблюдая за тем, как демон рассеянно рассыпал крошки, пока они говорили. В следующий раз он сам принес хлеб, протянув ему край буханки, и их одетые в перчатки пальцы соприкоснулись. Утки растолстели. А потом и утята, когда их встречи, происходившие чуть реже, чем раз в месяц, участились до одного-двух раз за две недели.

Произошла и другая перемена. Теперь после этих тайных встреч существо неукоснительно следовало за Азирафелем к нему домой, проводило два-три дня, слоняясь по его квартире, прежде чем вновь удалялось. Он не знал, что это означает. Ему до сих пор не у кого было спросить. Кроули, насколько ему было известно, никогда даже не видел проклятое создание. А само оно оставалось безучастным, безответным, на самом деле, откровенно пренебрежительно относящимся ко всем усилиям Азирафеля выдворить его.

Азирафель нахмурился, когда его образ возник у него в мыслях. Не в первый раз он задумался, _что_ это было такое. Было ли оно лишь одним. Он был склонен подозревать, что нет, его вера теперь подкреплялась доказательством, потому как, когда он впервые прибыл в Париж, неизменное чувство долга направило его к Нотр-Даму. Ему следовало сделать все как положено и посетить службу, конечно же, но как только он увидел фасад, нездоровый интерес удержал его снаружи. Свысока вниз на него пялились выточенные монстры: обезображенные, осуждающие. Он с изумлением глядел на их выгравированные морды, думая, как странен должен быть мир, раз человеческий скульптор может быть причастен к тем же секретам, что он хранил тысячи лет.

Пока он сидел там, в своей заплесневелой тюрьме, его мысли призвали одну из горгулий, вытопленную из камня. Азирафель испустил дрожащий вздох, когда осознал, что та на самом деле была реальна. Долгое мгновение они глядели друг на друга через решетку его темницы, а затем узнавание вспыхнуло, словно искра в золотых глазах, разгоревшись в удовольствие.

С любопытством потыкавшись носом в прутья решетки между ними, оно повернулось и потерлось о них, изогнув спину, как кот. Азирафель ощутил странный порыв протянуть руку и провести тыльной стороной пальцев по его коже. Он немедленно подавил эту мысль, в шоке от самого себя. Негласное табу на прикосновение оттолкнуло его, и он твердо сложил руки на коленях.

Вместо этого он лишь наблюдал за ним, упиваясь его видом, пока оно неугомонно слонялось в полумраке. Даже без осязаемого утешения физического контакта тихое облегчение начало просачиваться в него. Все-таки гильотина ему не грозила.

И действительно, Кроули нашел его в течение часа.

*

В этом веке было слишком много революций, и демон, по всей видимости, утомленный, проспал большую часть следующего. Азирафель нашел это особенно досадным. Не то, чтобы он, _по сути_ , скучал по нему, как говорил он сам себе, и друзьями они не были. Дело было просто в том, что они наладили некий ритм, каждый вырезал такое как бы предусмотрительное пространство для другого, а теперь не осталось ничего, кроме оборванного троса. Прискорбные манеры. Вот, что это было такое. Азирафелю не нравились перемены, а эта была довольно большой.

Вследствие чего он был не в духе с 1813 года. Сон, думал он, озлобленно. Право слово. Ну кто спит сотню лет?

Ответ, по всей видимости, был: Кроули.

Ну или, по крайней мере, часть Кроули в форме человека. Другая, маленькое крылатое создание, похоже, не спало никогда, что ангел находил довольно занимательным. (Если он и испытывал благодарность, он скрывал это чувство. По крайней мере, он мог приглядывать за ним и удерживать его от пакостей, думал он.) Оно осталось в Лондоне, время от времени захаживая в квартиру Азирафеля. Он наблюдал за ним из своего окна, смотрел, как оно охотится на улице. Оно ловило мышей; раз или два он видел, как оно сожрало птичку. Его ненасытность вызывала у него дрожь, но он уже давно прекратил попытки заставить его уйти.

Отслеживание его необычных привычек могло заполнить лишь несколько пустых часов, и, пожалуй, неудивительно, что его коллекция книг неимоверно возросла за эти долгие десятилетия. Азирафель поломал-поломал голову, и, в конце концов, принялся изучать списки объектов недвижимости. Его внимание привлек угловой магазин в перспективном районе Сохо: невзрачный, но относительно просторный, в особенности, после простенького чуда, которое могло расширить интерьер, не привлекая общественного внимания. Азирафель заплатил наличными и начал трудоемкий процесс перевоза своих сокровищ. Существо тоже пришло на разведку, с интересом обследуя магазин.

\- Тут тоже есть мыши, - сказал Азирафель с полными книг руками. – Лучше бы ты помог мне с ними.

Оно невозмутимо поглядело на него. На одну безумную минуту Азирафеля посетила мысль, что оно может заговорить, хотя, конечно же, этого не произошло. Однако, оно и правда стало приходить чаще, и вскоре мышей не осталось вовсе. (Азирафель испытывал странно смешанные чувства по этому поводу. Он втайне вынашивал идею завести змею.)

Кроули, проснувшись перед самой сменой столетия, сумел найти новое обиталище ангела безо всяких проблем, как будто бы уже бывал здесь каким-то образом. Когда маленький колокольчик над дверью прозвенел, Азирафель поднял взгляд прямо в эти желтые глаза и уронил чайную чашку, которая разбилась. Демон лениво ему ухмыльнулся.

\- Скучал по мне, да? – произнес он, и именно эта _надменность_ , эта явная напускная _бравада_ заставили ангела ощетиниться и огрызнуться в ответ.

\- О… А тебя не было?

Он мгновенно увидел неудовольствие. Быстро, как гремучая змея, Кроули ухватил его за запястье, когда он развернулся. Ангел ахнул. Он ждал, что его обожжет, ожидал, что его руку опалит дьявольский огонь, но были лишь элегантные пальцы Кроули на его плоти, кожа на коже.

Они оба глянули на место соприкосновения. Где-то между полок Азирафель услышал тихое утробное рычание.

Демон кашлянул и выпустил его.

\- Вообще-то, да, - произнес он, как ни в чем не бывало. – И я умираю от голода. Какие-нибудь из наших старых любимых ресторанов все еще работают?

\- Нет, - резко ответил Азирафель, но ухмылка вернулась.

\- Тогда тебе следует отвести меня в новый, - сказал демон. – И лучше бы ему оказаться хорошим.

*

Великая война, звали они ее. Прозвище казалось ангелу непостижимым. Не было в ней ничего великого; да, размах был определенно монументальным, но как вообще можно было остановиться на прилагательном «великая»? Почему не ужасная, или дьявольская, или проклятая?

Подразумевавшиеся выводы беспокоили его. По мере того, как росло число людских потерь, он обнаружил, что не испытывает желания спрашивать, насколько сильно вовлечен Ад в разворачивающиеся события. Он храбро упомянул Танненберг однажды, через несколько недель после битвы, когда они встретились, чтобы выпить, и под глазом у демона дернулся нервный тик; он прикончил свой виски, не ответив. Несколько месяцев они не разговаривали. Наконец, Азирафель, ощущая раскаяние и одиночество, нанес визит в его роскошный викторианский особняк и обнаружил, что тот был сдан новым владельцам. Год был 1915, и по мере того, как время шло, становилось очевидным, что Кроули ушел, преследуя какую-то неизвестную цель, испарился, не попрощавшись.

На этот раз существо держалось даже ближе к нему. В последовавшие за исчезновением Кроули годы оно обосновалось в книжном магазине на постоянной основе. Лежало, свернувшись в углу, пока Азирафель читал, или обследовало печенье, когда он накрывал стол для одинокого чаепития. Это было утешением, и на этот раз он даже признавался в этом самому себе.

Тем временем, Небеса не связывались с ним с 1912 года. По всей видимости, начальству нечего было сказать, и, в отсутствии указаний, Азирафель впал в тревожную парализованность. Стоило ли ему отправиться в окопы? Стоило ли сотрудничать с Красным Крестом? Возможно, ему следовало отправиться в Парламент, помочь им договориться о мире – но он не разбирался в политике, и это фактически будет призыв к пацифизму из уст незнакомца. Даже учитывая его способности к убеждению, это казалось бесполезным.

Чего ему действительно хотелось, так это поискать Кроули. Однако, он не знал, откуда начать. Иногда он наблюдал за тем, как существо беспокойно дремало в кресле, и гадал, знает ли оно, где он. Может ли отвести его туда, если он попросит.

Он не попросил.

А затем, одним поздним вечером – настолько поздним, что он, на самом деле, мог уже считаться утром – Азирафель увидел, как оно резко очнулось от забытья, широко распахнув огромные испуганные золотые глаза. Оно ощетинилось, затем раскрыло свою клыкастую пасть и взвизгнуло.

А затем внезапно его худая фигурка исчезла, и ангел знал, что Кроули, где бы он ни находился последние несколько лет, мертв.

Он прочел о капитуляции в газетах. Фраза «несмотря на огромные человеческие жертвы» была похоронена среди цветистых и чрезмерных выражений, восхвалявших храбрость людей на фронте. Люди по всему континенту ликовали, до сих пор преданные своим выдумкам о том, что в войне возможны победители. Национализм и молитвы достигли совместного пика; товарищество было возрождено. Это была временная передышка от ужасов последних нескольких лет.

Азирафель был до горечи одинок.

Шли месяцы. Сменялись сезоны. А затем одним вечером он вернулся в книжный магазин и обнаружил ожившую горгулью, сидящую на краешке его прилавка и роющуюся носом в бумагах, и ощутил прилив облегчения такой силы, что зарыдал.

У него ушло на это шесть тысяч лет, но теперь, когда он смотрел на это маленькое создание, он абсолютно ясно видел, что оно вовсе не безобразно.


	2. Конец Света

После все стало по-другому.

Они все так же жили вместе над книжным магазином, деля между собой то, что Азирафель называл квартирой, а Кроули назвал бы кладовкой, но теперь они были по-настоящему _вместе_ : ангел и маленькая черная тень. Она могла быть частью Азирафеля, а вовсе не какого-то демона. И, что еще хуже: он был _не против_.

Они контролировали свои непредсказуемые рабочие часы в магазине. Они покупали кофе и читали газеты в клаустрофобных кафе. Когда ангел покидал город, чтобы выполнить редкое задание, существо твердо следовало за ним. Это было почти что второе Соглашение, но если когда-то Азирафель чувствовал обреченность по поводу присутствия маленького монстрика, теперь он не ощущал в себе ничего, кроме благодарности, в то время, как годы шли, а оно не покидало его.

Ангел, на самом деле, не был уверен, почему, но его компания была дорога ему, поэтому он выделил место для этой другой жизни, что вращалась вокруг него.

Теперь он искал его взглядом, когда входил в комнату. Оставлял ему отборнейшие кусочки сашими, иногда дольку какого-нибудь фрукта. Он даже выставлял мисочки со сливками, будто бы тот был одним из шотландских _брауни_ (народца, которого Азирафель никогда не встречал, но демоны ведь бывают разного вида, как ему было отлично известно). Это уже, правда, казалось слегка глупым, и озадачивало его маленькую горгулью – он видел это по хлещущим движениям его хвоста, когда он обследовал подношения, но утром мисочки всегда оказывались пусты, поэтому он продолжал наполнять их. 

Он осознавал параллели с содержанием дома питомца, однако, Азирафель был не настолько уж дураком, чтобы считать его одомашненным или же зверем. В этих желтых глазах обитал интеллект, сравнимый с Кроули, полноценный одухотворенный взгляд, скорее всего, знающий Азирафеля лучше, чем кто-либо из ангелов. Иногда он даже заставлял его нервничать – но какова была альтернатива? Он не мог отослать его прочь, он _привязался_ к проклятому созданию.

Вероятно, это была не единственная демоническая сущность, к которой он привязался, и именно эта часть должна была вызывать настоящую тревогу.

Часть Кроули в форме человека теперь часто навещала их. Всякий раз глаза существа загорались при виде Бентли и вылезающего из нее долговязого рыжеволосого мужчины. Азирафель, будучи покорным рабом его счастья, запирал магазин и следовал за ним к машине. Вместе их трио уносилось в ночь, направляясь в какой-нибудь ресторан, или на концерт, или в кино. Ему не требовалось смотреть на маленькое создание, чтобы знать, что всякий раз его глаза сияли радостью с заднего сиденья. Довольнее всего оно всегда было, когда они втроем были вместе.

Однако, если Кроули и ощущал то же удовлетворение, он тщательно это прятал. Он оставался саркастичным, его юмор день ото дня становился все острее. Он вставлял шпильки ангелу, время от времени пытаясь шокировать его своим материализмом и ветренностью. Однако, Азирафель, сидя на пассажирском сиденье, сохранял сдержанность. Этот демон неспособен был вывести его из равновесия. Теперь уже нет. Что бы Кроули ни решал ему продемонстрировать, он знал, что есть часть этого существа, которой он очень сильно нравится, и в этом секрете крылось утешение.

Существо поправилось. Кроули похудел, следуя моде. Азирафель, с нежностью глядя на них обоих, подумал, что, возможно, вопреки всем трудностям, все сложится хорошо.

Ближе к концу века он совершил ошибку, озвучив эту мысль.

Они были на одной из своих вылазок, делились десертами после чревоугоднического ужина в Ритце, в элегантной обстановке которого двое его спутников выглядели абсолютно гротескно. Кроули, как обычно, не делал эстетических уступок и сидел, развалившись на стуле, время от времени притягивая неодобрительные взгляды своими узкими джинсами и необузданными вихрами волос. У его ног сидел крошечный черный монстрик, сверля взглядом наиболее элитарных клиентов в ответ, хоть, как знал Азирафель, они и не могли его видеть. Он спрятал улыбку, что, скорее всего, было к лучшему, потому что Кроули был возмущен.

\- «Все будет хорошо»? – повторил Кроули. Он жаловался на увеличивающуюся рабочую нагрузку от Ада последние четверть часа. Азирафель в конце концов вклинился с миролюбивой репликой и по тону демона понял, что эта фраза была ошибочной. – Это пошло, даже для тебя.

Существо запрыгнуло на стол и направилось к муссу Азирафеля. Он отодвинул тарелку.  
\- Я только имел в виду… - начал он.

Кроули стиснул стол.

\- Ангел, - произнес он. – Ты ведь знаешь, к чему все это идет, верно? Сейчас уже это гонка вооружений. Кое-что они переняли.

Азирафель моргнул, глядя на него.

\- Ты думаешь, что приближается Великая Война, - медленно произнес он.

\- Не _прямо сейчас_ , - сказал Кроули. – Но, что ж. Разве суть не в этом?

\- _Суть_ , - поправил он, - в триумфе Небес. – Он покрутил в руке ложечку. – И в спасении человечества, - запоздало добавил он.

\- Я бы не принимал это как данность на твоем месте, - пробурчал Кроули.

\- Это непостижимо, - чопорно произнес Азирафель. – И, в любом случае, - продолжил он, стащив ложечку крем-брюле Кроули, - до всего этого еще _века_ , дорогой мальчик. Я бы действительно не волновался.

\- Не знаю, - произнес демон, но пододвинул рамекин на другую сторону стола.

Ему стоило бы прислушаться; к этому моменту инстинкты Кроули помогали ему оставаться более-менее невредимым уже шесть тысяч лет. С этого разговора едва минуло три месяца, Азирафель и создание были в книжном, когда третий член их трио позвонил с новостями. В его голосе звучала паника. Антихрист только что родился.

*

Одиннадцать лет шли, отмеченные еще одной заметной переменой; существо не выносило находиться вне комнаты, в которой был Азирафель. Ангел, изолированный и потрепанный чувством страха перед приближающейся войной, не испытывал никаких проблем по поводу такого развития событий – он нуждался в компании – хоть иногда, заглядывая в желтые глаза, он и ощущал укол безымянной печали. Если до этого дойдет, Небеса одержат победу, конечно же; эта уверенность, однако, была горькой. Он старался не думать о том, что произойдет с Кроули или с этим маленьким созданием, что, когда он приходил в движение, бегало у его ног, охваченное заразным возбуждением.

Он пытался успокоиться. Он этого не допустит. Куда лучше предотвращать кризис, чем размышлять над возможностью их окончательной смерти.

И, таким образом, Уорлок стал его миром. Он погрузился в свой образ садовника и посвятил себя ребенку. Он пытался уделять внимание каждой детали, каждому капризу и увлечению, спрашивая себя, что это означает, предвещает ли это безопасность. Сверяя заметки с Кроули, он одновременно упивался и страшился; ему следовало меньше видеться с демоном, следовало обрывать связи и начинать эмоционально отстраняться, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Предчувствие потери камнем висело на сердце.

Это не было просто, ни на минуту, особенно, когда их тщательно проработанные вклады потерпели крах на катастрофическом празднике в честь дня рождения. Отсутствие адского пса означало отсутствие Антихриста, и ангел начал понимать, что они проиграли. Они раскричались, разругались и расстались с едкими словами («Ты мне даже не нравишься!» «Нравлюсь…»), и Азирафель вернулся домой с тоской на душе.

Существо все же осталось с ним, от чего каким-то образом стало только хуже. В его глазах не было упрека, лишь нечто иное, загнанный взгляд, ранивший Азирафеля куда глубже ссоры. Сильнее, чем прежде, он ощущал, что ему хочется взять его на руки. Ему хотелось уткнуться лицом в его кожистую темную шкурку и оплакивать мир.

Вместо этого он сделал какао и прочел предсказания некой Агнес Наттер, ведьмы.

Оно осталось.

Оно наблюдало за эмоциями на его лице, за вспыхнувшей, словно дрожащий огонек спички, разожженной об эту книгу ответов, новой надеждой. Оно наблюдало за телефонными звонками, за лихорадочным выпроваживанием ведьмоискателя. И когда Азирафель, ругнувшись, оказался загнан в небесный круг, его глаза были последним, что он видел перед развоплощением, желтые радужки на фоне взметнувшегося желтого пламени.

Именно в этот момент ангел осознал, что магазин горит.

Его охватил ужас. Первая его мысль была не о книгах, но об этой маленькой, преданной фигурке, его неизменном спутнике на протяжении, по крайней мере, ста лет, с широко распахнутыми и охваченными ужасом глазами, в то время как оно стояло по ту сторону символов, наблюдая за его смертью. Языки пламени взметнулись выше, а оно все равно оставалось на месте.

«Беги, будь ты проклят», - хотелось сказать ему, или, может, - «найди Кроули – предупреди его, помоги ему!» - Но во власти портала он не мог говорить, и минуту спустя его не стало.

*

Азирафель пошатнулся, когда Адам вернул ему его тело. На мгновение он забеспокоился, что рухнет на асфальт. Он заметил, как Кроули дернулся, двинувшись как будто бы придержать его, хотя, конечно же, он стоял слишком далеко. Маленькое создание у его ног мяукнуло, а затем метнулось к Азирафелю черной молнией под мутным небом.

\- Привет, - слегка придушенно произнес он им обоим, и Кроули сказал:

\- Привет.

Столько оставалось недосказанным между ними, и так долго, что этого было достаточно.

\- Все кончилось?

\- Нет, - произнес Кроули. – Нет. Не кончилось, понимаешь. Совсем не кончилось.

Он не был неправ. Прибыли Вельзевул и Метатрон. Последовал витиеватый спор о непостижимости. Они не проиграли, но и не совсем выиграли. Силы Небес и Ада отступили, и небо чуть прояснилось. Азирафель воспользовался минуткой, чтобы подышать чистым воздухом, а затем повторил свой вопрос, молясь, чтобы ответ был иным.

Губы Кроули невесело изогнулись; он был искренен, даже сейчас.

\- Нет, ангел, - сказал он. – Боюсь, что не для нас.

У Азирафеля внутри все рухнуло. Демон был прав. По всем параметрам, они были мятежниками, и тщательно охраняемый Азирафелем тайный альянс был раскрыт. «Взаимное уничтожение» назвал это Кроули однажды. Хотя – и эта мысль пришла к нему внезапно, пока он глядел на профиль Кроули, на сажу и кровь на его лице – оно все того стоило. Он совершил бы тот же самый выбор вновь.

Мысль вызвала головокружение, и, когда его закачало, Адам повернулся и поглядел на них.

\- Не думаю, что вам надо волноваться, - сказал он с загадочностью в голосе. – Мне все известно про вас троих.

И Азирафель с благоговейным потрясением осознал, что ребенок переводит взгляд с него на Кроули и на существо, сидящее между ними, подергивая хвостом.

\- Что? – озадаченно произнес Кроули.

\- Потом, - сказал Азирафель. Не было _времени_.

К несчастью, когда горячий ветер принес запах серы, он внезапно осознал, что «потом» может и не быть.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Мир сжался до них троих, двух пар золотых глаз и колотящегося где-то в районе горла сердца Азирафеля. В этом была некая своеобразная поэзия, подумал он; в конце концов, так оно все началось.

Он протянул руку и Кроули взялся за нее.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, - произнес он. В груди у него заныло. – Если мы из этого не выберемся, глубоко внутри я знал, что есть искра добра в тебе и в…

\- А я просто хочу сказать, - поспешно произнес Кроули, будто бы волнуясь, что ему не хватит времени высказать это, - что я знал, что глубоко внутри ты в достаточной степени мерзавец, чтобы заслужить симпатию.

Он сумел выдавить ту самую, давнюю, блестящую, беспечную улыбку. У Азирафеля перехватило дыхание, даже сейчас.

Пытаясь не забывать дышать, он посмотрел на их соединенные руки. Он подумал, что никогда бы не предположил, что их пути приведут их сюда: к союзу перед лицом апокалипсиса. Он с силой сжал его руку. Кроули стиснул его ладонь в ответ, пока не стало больно, пока не заскрипели костяшки. Это заставило Азирафеля рассмеяться, хотя у него в глазах и стояли слезы: это был первый раз, когда демон сделал ему больно.

Они повернулись и пошли навстречу Аду, страданию и смерти, две фигуры в форме людей и одна – в форме зверя, все под грузом страха, однако до сих пор держащиеся прямо, три пары крыльев широко распахнуты.

Это был блистательный конец.

*

Вот только, конечно же, это был не конец – и не благодаря кому-то из них.

Они собрались в квартире Кроули, слишком вымотанные, чтобы радоваться своему выживанию. Поздравить себя можно и после, рассудил Азирафель. Пока что те двое из них, что обладали человеческой печенью, решили напиться в стельку.

\- Наверн, мы должны быть благодарны, - говорил Кроули заплетающимся языком. - Не тот мальчик, не тот дом. Хомяк вместо пса.

\- Хомяк? – произнес Азирафель. Его отвлекло крылатое создание, устало сидящее в углу гостиной, по всей видимости, вполне довольное тем, что не вовлечено в происходящее. Оно вовсе не было похоже на хомяка. Он подумал, что, наверное, не расслышал.

\- Как ты сказал, - икнул Кроули. – Если б мы были хоть немного компетентны. Если б это был не хомяк. На празднике. Здоровенный. Здоровенный бардак этой хренотени.

Азирафель нахмурился.  
\- Кроули, - произнес он. – Когда, скажи на милость, был хомяк?

\- А вместо того, - благоговейно произнес Кроули. Его взгляд был устремлен в невидимые дали. – Он оказался просто ребенком.

\- Не думаю, - сказал ангел, вновь наполняя их бокалы, - что ты можешь использовать слово «просто» для описания Адама.

\- Черт знает что за человек.

\- Ну, да, - сказал Азирафель. – Ты сам подумай, - и Кроули рассмеялся.

\- За Адама, - пьяным голосом воскликнул он, поднимая бокал. А затем вспомнил что-то и вновь рассмеялся. – Жаль только, считать не умеет.

\- Что? – Еще одна загадка, хоть и не дотягивающая до хомяка.

\- Ты, что, не слышал его? – Сказал Кроули. – «Не волнуйтесь», или как там.

\- «Вы трое», - отозвался Азирафель со внезапным пониманием. Он ощутил пронзительную печаль, наблюдая, как демон приканчивает свое вино. Ему впервые пришло в голову, что в отсутствии ангельской благодати и компании другой своей личности, Кроули был очень сильно одинок.

\- Трое, - повторил Кроули и ухмыльнулся, вновь потянувшись за бутылкой. – Трое! Глупость такая.

\- Не глупость, - произнес ангел, и его собеседник глянул на него, нахмурившись, будто бы смог ощутить, что что-то не так. Ну, он, скорее всего, мог. На данный момент они были уже довольно близки.

\- Ангел? – Произнес он. – Все путем?

Он заколебался лишь на мгновение; он до сих пор думал обо всем, через что они прошли. Время уже давно пришло, теперь он это видел. Он сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох и отставил свой бокал. Вознес молитву о прощении. А затем произнес слова.

\- Адам не ошибся, - сказал он, - потому что я тоже его вижу.

\- _Кого_ видишь? – недоуменно произнес Кроули.

Азирафель принялся объяснять.

*

Медленно. С неловкостью. Последовало много истории. Он даже рассказал эпизод с забиванием камнями, хоть кровь и прихлынула к его щекам; теперь он стыдился своего бездействия. Нет, подумал он, это было слишком мягко сказано. Ему было тошно от чувства вины. Теперь он знал, что на его месте демон никогда не остался бы стоять в стороне, ни на минуту, ни на мгновение. Ему следовало действовать той ночью в Самарии, следовало растолкать толпу и…

Что ж. Это были уже дела давно минувших дней. Он ничего не мог поделать, кроме того, чтобы заставить себя продолжать.

Когда он закончил, Кроули глядел на него во все глаза, давным-давно протрезвев. Азирафель сложил руки на коленях и подождал.

А затем его собеседник рассмеялся, высоким от недоверия и восторга голосом.

\- Вот так байка, ангел, - сказал он. – И из которой из твоих книг это?

\- Я тебе не вру, - произнес Азирафель. Если бы это было так, он бы с радостью представил себя в более выгодном свете. Лицо у него до сих пор горело от стыда.

\- Ты ждешь, чтобы я поверил, - сухо сказал Кроули, - что нечто типа… дракона ходило за мной по пятам с самого _Эдема_?

За _мной_ по пятам, подумал Азирафель. Возможно, он рассказал все неправильно.

\- Ладно, Азирафель, - сказал демон, явно решив ему подыграть. Он скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку своего стула. – Просвети меня. Где оно сейчас?

\- Оно здесь.

Он не смог удержаться; его глаза метнулись в угол, где оно сидело, наблюдая за ними, заколдованным принцем, заключенным в дьявольское обличье. Его желтые глаза светились во тьме.

Кроули против воли повернулся посмотреть. Его лицо было лишено всякого выражения, пока он оглядывал погруженные во тьму углы комнаты.  
\- Ангел, - произнес он. Веселье пропало из его голоса. – Что за игру ты затеял?

\- Я не знаю, почему ты не можешь его видеть, - печально сказал Азирафель. – Мне на самом деле хотелось бы, чтобы ты мог.

\- Я не могу его видеть, - парировал Кроули, - потому что здесь _ничего нет_.

\- Есть.

Азирафель, внезапно осознав, как выиграть этот спор, поднялся на ноги. Он вновь поглядел на существо, которое переступило с лапы на лапу в предвкушении, когда ангел сделал нечто такое, чего не делал никогда раньше; он присел на корточки и протянул к нему руку, подзывая к себе.

Он обнаружил, что не испытывает страха, наконец переступая эту черту. Создание было частью Кроули, да – и его место было рядом с ним.

Во второй раз за этот день существо побежало к нему. 

Контакт был электрическим. Он напомнил ему пальцы на его запястье в книжном магазине, то ощущение огня без ожога. Создание обвилось вокруг его руки, выгнув спину, тычась носом в его ладонь. Было на удивление приятно касаться его, спустя все это время. Его шкурка оказалась не такой, как он ожидал, почти атласной, вовсе не кожистой. Он мягко погладил ее. Существо заурчало.

Азирафель помедлил, а потом взял его на руки.

Держать его оказалось еще приятнее. Он поверить не мог, что когда-то оно казалось ему отталкивающим. Да, оно сплошь состояло из углов и зубов, но в нем была змеевидная элегантность, некая горделивая физичность, и оно было изумительно теплым и тяжелым в его руках. Его глаза сияли, как будто бы был утолен какой-то давно испытываемый им голод. Оно рьяно потерлось щекой о жилетку Азирафеля, возможно, потому что та зачесалась, возможно, нет.

Он поднял взгляд, обнаружив, что Кроули напрягся, широко распахнув глаза. Мускулы натянулись на его шее, подрагивали на подбородке. Он уставился на Азирафеля, а затем на его выставленные руки. Он содрогнулся. Его явно охватило нечто подспудное.

\- Я в это не верю, - произнес он, и это была ложь, потому что он подошел ближе, испытывая непреодолимое притяжение. Он протянул руку, вслепую, следуя форме, подсказанной позой ангела. Его пальцы задели зверька. Азирафель увидел, по тому, как он остановился, по тому, как заметно затрепетал, что он ощутил его, эту неземную кожу, испещренную шрамами, как и сам Кроули.

\- Ты не можешь его видеть, и все же, оно для тебя реально, - произнес Азирафель. Он поджал губы. – Интересно, что это означает?

На лице Кроули был написан откровенный ужас, щелочки зрачков были едва различимы.

\- Азирафель, - произнес демон, и его голос надломился. – Отпусти его.

Азирафель уставился на него.

\- Положи его, - повторил Кроули, - _пожалуйста_.

Он не хотел быть жестоким. Правда, не хотел. Но в глазах Кроули было что-то еще, кроме страха, неприкрытая тоска, заставляющая что-то в груди Азирафеля сжиматься. Он никогда раньше не видел этого выражения, ни разу, за все шесть тысяч лет.

Безрассудный, азартно легкомысленный, он провел рукой по спине существа.

Рот Кроули безвольно приоткрылся. Он выдохнул – нет, это было _тяжелое дыхание_. Все его тело дернулось к Азирафелю, словно натянутая струна, чувственной дрожью. Веки его внезапно чуть опустились, зрачки вновь расширились, затуманенный взгляд сфокусировался на губах Азирафеля.

Существо ткнулось носом в грудь ангела. Оно тихонько рычало, агрессия без злости. Оно желало.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Кроули. – Нет.

Азирафель аккуратно опустил его обратно на пол. Оно завыло, умоляюще глядя на него снизу, но он не мог оторвать взгляда от сущности в форме человека, Кроули был бледен, как полотно, и явственно дрожал.

Минуту они простояли в молчании. Азирафель осознавал, что совершил какой-то грубый промах, но не был уверен, в чем, он не _понимал_ …

\- Шесть тысяч лет, - прошипел демон. – Ты знал об этом шесть тысяч лет?

Это был риторический вопрос. Азирафель молчал, начиная ощущать страх и сам. Кроули до сих пор не видел существо; его панический взгляд метался по комнате, пока он отступал назад, искал рукой дверь, нащупывал ручку.

\- Кроули, - прошептал ангел. Умоляюще.

\- _Пошел_ ты, - выплюнул Кроули. А затем сбежал.

*

Азирафель сделал единственную вещь, которую умел делать во времена кризиса: он сделал чай.

У Кроули не было принадлежностей для чаепития, конечно же, это ведь не Стильно, но это была не помеха для усталого ангела. Он вскрыл пачку чудесным образом сотворенного Дарджилинг лишь слегка дрожащими пальцами. Когда призванный им чайник засвистел, он налил кипящей воды; спустя еще пару минут вынул пакетик, аккуратно положив ложечку в раковину. Он отнес чашку к столу и присел. Согрел о нее руки. Вдохнул пар.

Затем посмотрел на существо. То молча глядело на него в ответ.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Что ты такое?

А затем, к его абсолютному ужасу, оно _рассмеялось_.

\- О, ангел, - произнесло оно голосом, похожим и не похожим на Кроули. – Сегодня, спустя шесть тысяч лет.

Азирафель прикрыл глаза. Он узнавал глубоко неприятную правду о себе, вскрывшуюся вначале событиями, происходившими до Нижнего Тадфилда, и теперь ставшую еще более явной благодаря этому откровению: он никогда не умел задавать вопросы.

\- Ты можешь разговаривать, - глухо произнес он.

\- К твоим услугам.

\- У тебя есть имя?

Мгновение он думал, что оно не ответит. Оно наклонило голову набок, словно бы раздумывая.

\- Атис, - произнесло оно, наконец. Азирафель нахмурился. Было несколько литературных и мифологических персонажей с этим именем, все сплошь терзающиеся личности. Оно наблюдало за ним, и в его голос проникла горечь. – Кроули выбрал себе имя, так что и я сделал то же самое. Это было самым подходящим. 

\- Атис, - повторил Азирафель. Он не был уверен, что следует сказать. Каждый возможный ответ казался бессмысленней предыдущего. – Я, э. Что ж. Приятно познакомиться?

\- Не будь дураком, Азирафель, - сказало существо, глядя на него снизу своими желтыми глазами. – Мы ведь с тобой очень хорошо друг друга знаем.

\- Ты и правда он, - произнес Азирафель. Он никогда еще не был ни в чем так уверен. – В каком-то смысле.

\- Правда, - согласилось оно. Поддразнивая его. – В каком-то смысле.

\- Но _что_ ты такое? – настойчиво спросил он.

Существо вздохнуло и потянулось, по мере волнообразного движения выпустив блестящие перламутровые коготки. Дыхание Азирафеля чуть сбилось. Порыв коснуться его вновь был силен, но он подавил его.

\- Знаешь ли ты, каково это, когда ангел Падает? – произнесло оно наконец.

Азирафель напрягся. Ему это точно не понравится.  
\- Нет.

Долгое мгновение они разглядывали друг друга. Похожий на змею хвост выбрасывался и сворачивался обратно; Атис испытывал презрение к тому, что видел в его глазах, чем бы это ни было.

\- Нет, - сказало оно. – Думаю, что не знаешь.

Но ангелы упорны, и данный конкретный молча ждал, терпеливый, словно сам Бог. Чашка чая в его руках была уже холодной к тому моменту, когда оно вновь вздохнуло, сдаваясь.

\- Благодать, - произнесло оно. – Естественно, она утрачивается.

\- Да.

\- Это больно.

\- Могу себе представить. 

\- _Не можешь_ , - с силой произнесло оно, и Азирафель пристыженно умолк. – Это всепоглощающе, ангел. Это словно языки пламени в твоей душе. Вырванный якорь. Перерезанный корень. Все, что у тебя остается – это неутолимая жажда к ней. Томление. Желание такой силы, что оно обретает собственную жизнь.

Он молчал.

\- Я и есть это желание, - сказал Атис. – Во плоти.

Чего он только не ждал, но точно не этого. Азирафель моргнул, глядя сверху вниз на маленькое создание, кошачье, змеиное, чужеродное.

\- Ты – _желание_ Кроули, - без всякого выражения произнес он.

\- Верно.

А затем Азирафель соединил точки. Он ощутил, как его глаза расширились.

\- Но, - беспомощно произнес он. – Но. Ты ведь всегда со _мной_.

Ему не требовалось слышать ответ, как не хотелось слышать и муку в его голосе, когда оно ответило, но он все равно это сделал.

\- Да, - сказало оно. – Так и есть.

*

Атис пришел к нему той ночью. Азирафель читал на стерильном диване Кроули, когда оно пришло к нему, потершись выгнутой спинкой о его ноги. Их запрет на прикосновение растаял, однако, Азирафель не мог заставить себя вновь потянуться к нему, не вспоминая о том, как до этого Кроули содрогнулся, когда Азирафель…

Он заставил свои мысли переключиться, но те все равно возвращались, словно мухи на мед. Если он сейчас прикоснется к этому созданию, узнает ли Кроули? Ощутит ли он это?

Его кожу покалывало. Он не мог этого сделать. Это наверняка будет нарушением доверия.

Атис принял решение за них обоих.

Одним гибким прыжком оно вскочило ему на колени. Уселось, сгорбившись, массируя лапками его бедра, глядя на него этим прохладным желтым взглядом. Азирафель осторожно поднял руку и существо ткнулось в нее носом, потерлось мордочкой о его ладонь, изголодавшееся по ласке. У него внезапно закружилась голова от жалости и сожаления, и медленного снисходящего на него осознания собственных желаний, как бы давно подавляемы они ни были.

\- Помоги мне, - сказал он ему. – Помоги мне это исправить

Но когда на следующее утро он пробудился от редкого сна, с Атисом, свернувшимся у него на руках, второго демона все еще не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:  
> Существует много персонажей по имени Атис. Среди них есть один, также известный как Тантал, герой греческих мифов, обреченный на вечные муки, от него возникло английское слово "tantalize" - мучить.  
> Мнения, как всегда, приветствуются.


	3. Их оставшаяся жизнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:  
> Искреннее спасибо всем, кто комментировал/комментирует. Ваши догадки и мысли обожаемы. Я действительно довольна, что этот маленький навязчивый фик зацепил еще нескольких людей.  
> Этот фик уже послужил вдохновением для еще одного другого, что также вызывает восторг. Мои благословения любому, кто захочет поиграть в этой вселенной.
> 
> Прим. переводчика: Прошу прощения за долгий перерыв! Свободного времени не было, а выкладывать наспех сделанный перевод тоже не хотелось. Надеюсь, что ожидание оправдается) Приятного чтения!

*

Азирафель подождал еще несколько часов, просто чтобы быть уверенным, а затем, около полудня, вышел наружу и запер за собой дверь. Он постоял с минуту, держа руку на дверной ручке, пытаясь определиться, что делать. У его ног Атис поднял на него вопрошающий взгляд, но, хоть ангел и поглядел на него в ответ, тот не выдвинул никаких предложений. Азирафеля это возмутило, и он почти что открыл рот, чтобы это высказать. Он вовремя остановил себя. Не было смысла настраивать против себя еще одну часть Кроули.

У него, однако, была догадка, и пока этого было достаточно для начала. От роскошной квартиры демона в Мейфэйр было десять минут тревожной трусцой до Сент-Джеймс, и Азирафель попытался по пути составить подобающе заискивающие фразы. Оба предприятия оказались непродуктивными. Он все так же не представлял, что скажет, когда окажется на месте, и, кроме того, постыдно запыхался. Однако, оба эти факта все равно не имели значения: публика сегодня была немногочисленна, и он уже мог сказать, что Кроули среди них не было.

Азирафель уделил время тому, чтобы собраться, а затем отправился в обход вдоль парка, желая убедиться. Каждый стройный джентльмен в темной куртке заставлял его вздрагивать, но всякий раз лицо над воротом было чужим, оттенок рыжего на свету чуть менее ярким. Атис держался рядом, более или менее, хоть Азирафель и напугался слегка, когда он ненадолго скакнул в сторону в попытке поймать утку; в панике птица закрякала и раскрыла крылья, бросившись в воду, и раздосадованное создание скользящей походкой вернулось, презрительно прищурив глаза.

Кроули так и не появился.

Они нашли скамейку, ту, что всегда имела особое значение для их троицы. Лишенные третьего своего члена, они все равно присели, хоть это и казалось практически святотатственным без него. Азирафель понаблюдал за движением воды, вереницами утят, черными и белыми крыльями разномастной парочки лебедей. А затем сломался.

\- Ладно, - сказал он Атису. Он привлек пару озадаченных взглядов, разговаривая с как будто бы пустой парковой скамейкой, но они уже не в первый раз были в этой ситуации, и он подозревал, что и не в последний. – Где он?

\- Мне кажется, это жульничество, - с усмешкой в голосе произнес Атис. – что, если он не хочет быть найденным?

\- Но _ты_ ведь до сих пор здесь, - резонно указал Азирафель, опустив на него взгляд. Если бы желанием Кроули было не иметь с ним ничего общего, разве бы оно не ушло?

\- О, _очень_ хорошо, ангел, - промурлыкало крылатое создание. – Я знал, что ты будешь способным учеником.

Ангел нетерпеливо отмахнулся от этого.  
\- Ну так скажи мне.

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - сказал Атис. – Но я уверен, что ты в итоге догадаешься, - он зевнул. – Туда пошел бы я.

*

Кроули стоял посреди восстановленного книжного магазина в свете косо падающих лучей вечернего солнца. Он не повернулся при звуке колокольчика, вместо этого оставшись стоять, неподвижно, будто статуя, глядя вверх на полки, на лестницу, на беспорядочные стопки книг. Ангел опасливо приблизился, остановившись прямо за ним, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, как пылинки опускаются на его волосы. Достаточно близко, на самом деле, чтобы протянуть руку и пробежаться пальцами сквозь них, роскошная густая багряная копна манила прикоснуться к себе. Он сцепил руки за спиной. Пока нет, подумал он. Пока еще нет.

Когда Кроули заговорил, голос его был хрипловатым, словно бы он не разговаривал с момента ссоры.

\- Я думал, это место сгорело.

\- Сгорело, - сказал Азирафель, вспоминая. Он чуть содрогнулся. – Я немного волновался, что оно заберет тебя с собой.

\- Почти что, - рассеянно произнес Кроули. – В смысле, крыша на меня обрушилась.

Азирафель нахмурился. Они говорили о двух разных вещах. Но демон уже продолжал.

\- Когда я проснулся, - сказал он, и ангел знал, что он имеет в виду свой вековой сон, - я знал, где тебя найти. Каким-то образом. Я знал, что нужно идти сюда.

\- Ну, - произнес Азирафель, в то время как его опасения вернулись. – Часть тебя жила со мной.

\- Я не задумывался о том, откуда знаю, - сказал Кроули. – Я просто знал, что ты был здесь. В Сохо. – С минуту он помолчал, потом произнес. – 1918 год.

\- Да, - прошептал Азирафель. – И тогда.

Кроули засунул руки в карманы. Он до сих пор смотрел на полки с книгами. Азирафелю хотелось видеть его лицо. Он глянул вниз на Атиса, но существо было бесстрастно, наблюдая за другой частью себя, за ощутимой борьбой эмоций.

\- Я все еще зол на тебя, знаешь ли.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тебе следовало мне рассказать, - сказал Кроули, и вот она была, затаенная ярость. – Тебе непременно надо было рассказать мне. Сотню раз.

\- И это я знаю, - признал Азирафель. – Поверь мне, мне следовало поступить иначе во многом.

\- Этого недостаточно.

\- Кроули, - произнес он. – Прости меня.

На это демон в человеческом обличье, наконец, обернулся, и у Азирафеля ёкнуло в груди; он не мог сказать, тревога это была или же надежда. Атис, сидящий у его ног, издал жалобный звук; он еще раз глянул на него, а затем вновь поднял взгляд, сердце его колотилось под взглядом двух одинаковых пар глаз, проницательного внимания Кроули и желания, которого тот не мог – или отказывался – видеть.

В нем зародилась внезапная убежденность.

\- Что, если я вас познакомлю? – Спросил он.

\- Что? – Произнес Кроули.

Идея медленно обретала форму, распуская лепестки, пуская корни.  
\- В смысле, - сказал Азирафель. – Если бы ты сам смог его увидеть.

\- Я не могу его видеть, тебе это известно, - нетерпеливо произнес он.

\- Думаю, ты, возможно, сможешь. – Он напряженно думал. – Думаю, если ты закроешь глаза…

Кроули все так же глядел на него, но, спустя мгновение, подчинился. Азирафель выдохнул, гадая, сработает ли. Все предприятие внезапно показалось слишком похожим на сказку, увешанную пустышками, украшенную символизмом. И все же. Попытаться стоило.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Если Атис…

\- Атис?

\- Это его имя.

\- О, _отлично_ , - протянул Кроули. – Как по-домашнему с твоей стороны.

Азирафель не стал сейчас на этом задерживаться.  
\- Если Атис – твое желание…

Кроули вновь прервал его, шокированным голосом, хотя, надо было отдать ему должное, он так и не открыл глаза.   
\- Ангел, - сказал он. – Мое _что_?

\- Давай просто предположим, что у меня больше информации, чем у тебя, ладно? – Сорвался Азирафель. – Слушай, если я объясню тебе, что это такое, ты скорее всего сможешь его увидеть, верно?

\- Ты теперь эксперт по невидимым демонам?

\- Он не _невидим_ , - выйдя из себя, произнес ангел. – Это _ты_. Я думаю, ты просто не признаешься себе в том, что чего-то хочешь, и именно поэтому ты не можешь его видеть…

\- _Ты_ не знаешь, чего я хочу, - опасно тихим голосом произнес Кроули.

\- Прости, - возразил Азирафель, ощущая, что его терпение подходит к концу, - но я, как раз, полагаю, что знаю.

На это Кроули открыл глаза. Ангел покраснел под интенсивностью его взгляда, что раздражало донельзя; не его желания были прозрачными до сих пор. Он внезапно подумал, не так ли ощущал себя Кроули, загнанный в ловушку физическим предательством своих мыслей. Скрывая смущение, он принялся перечислять, отсчитывая по пальцам.

\- Твоя Благодать, - лаконично сказал он. Демон нахмурился в ответ на это и открыл было рот, но Азирафель поспешно продолжил. – Дружеское общение. И, - он сглотнул, - и я.

\- _Азирафель_ , - потрясенно произнес Кроули.

\- Тише, - сказал Азирафель. – Мы поговорим об этом через минуту.

\- Но…

\- Просто подумай об этом, - с отчаянием произнес он, приближаясь. Кроули отступил назад и оказался вплотную прижат к столику-стенду с романами Пратчетта. Азирафель не сдавался, и дыхание демона ускорялось по мере того, как дистанция между ними сокращалась. – Если бы ты смог просто примириться с этим, я думаю, ты будешь в состоянии…

\- Азирафель…

\- Кроули, - произнес он. – _Попытайся_.

Кроули закрыл глаза. Было видно, что он борется с собой, пытаясь успокоиться. Азирафель позволил минутам течь мимо, позволил демону рассмотреть имевшиеся у него варианты в тишине. В конце концов, прерывистое дыхание замедлилось. Он подумал, что это может быть хорошим знаком. Он не был уверен. Он ждал.

Когда Кроули вновь открыл глаза, он смотрел прямо на Атиса.

*

Секунды шли. Азирафель вспоминал собиравшуюся бурю, утро в бесподобном саду. Змея, отворачивающегося от него, осматривающего заросли; маленькое существо с крыльями, глядящее на них в ответ с веселыми искорками в золотых глазах. Он вспомнил, как нервничал в тот первый день, встретив этот ироничный, проницательный взгляд. Ему было интересно, ощущает ли Кроули силу этого момента, этого маленького чуда, когда он наконец встретился лицом к лицу с разумным существом, представляющим его другое осознанное воплощение. 

А затем Кроули сказал:

\- Ангел, это существо омерзительно.

\- Вовсе _нет_ , - с жаром произнес Азирафель, вырванный из грез, а Атис рассмеялся и сказал:

\- Милое начало.

Кроули едва не рухнул спиной в книжный стенд, торопясь убраться от него подальше.  
\- Оно разговаривает? – В возбуждении произнес он. – Оно… Мы знали, что оно умеет разговаривать?

\- Нет, - сказал Азирафель. Он до сих пор был обижен. – Эм. Это новая деталь.

\- Нам пришлось кое-что обсудить, - произнес Атис, спокойно глядя на Кроули снизу вверх. – Пока тебя не было.

\- О, чудесно, - сказал Кроули, глядя на него во все глаза. На его лице было нечто среднее между ужасом, интересом и отвращением. – Просто замечательно. И что же обсудить, могу я поинтересоваться?

\- Что я такое, - сказал Атис.

\- И что же это?

\- Кроули, - сказал Азирафель, и обе пары желтых глаз обратились на него. – Я ведь уже сказал тебе: это _ты_.

Он заколебался, а затем, на этот раз полностью осознавая то, что это означает и к чему приведет, он опустился на корточки и раскрыл руки, будто бы желая обнять маленького демона.

Атис прыгнул к нему в руки.

Раздался грохот падающих книг. Второй демон, судорожно пытаясь отстраниться от них, обрушил половину стенда. Непохоже было, чтобы он заметил это; он распластался по руинам аккуратно расставленных до этого романов, широко распахнув желтые глаза, уже тяжело дыша и вздрагивая от прикосновения пока еще не к его собственной коже.

\- Я думал, мы определились, - выдавил он, - с тем, что тебе _не следует этого делать_ …

\- Это – часть тебя, - повторил Азирафель, решив это проигнорировать. – Я… я думаю, это воплощение, - о боже, сможет ли он на самом деле произнести это? Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, борясь с головокружением, а затем продолжил, - того, что ты хочешь.

\- И ты, конечно же, решил, - прошипел Кроули сквозь зубы, - что это означает, что я…

\- Что для тебя большая удача, на самом деле, - вставил Азирафель. Он аккуратно высвободил руку и потянулся за ладонью Кроули, переплетя их пальцы вместе. – Потому что, - продолжил он, - остальным нам приходится решаться выражать свои желания. И, ну. – Он кашлянул. – Некоторым из нас это дается, эм. Довольно нелегко.

Кроули глядел на него. Азирафель наблюдал, как на него снизошло понимание, недоверие, примешанный страх и изумление. Он прижал маленькое создание к себе чуть плотнее, и Кроули испустил недоверчивый вздох.

\- Ты Падешь, - слабо произнес он.

Азирафель, который никогда и ни в чем не был уверен в своей жизни, обдумал это, а затем пожал плечами.

\- Может, и так, - сказал он, и глаза Кроули едва успели расшириться, прежде чем ангел, до сих пор держа на руках Атиса, наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать его.

*

Следующие несколько минут слились в памяти Азирафеля воедино. Ярче всего был, конечно же, запах Кроули, или, вернее, его вкус, пьянящий не хуже вина. В какой-то момент возникла также рука на его затылке, большой палец в ложбинке под подбородком, аккуратным и дивящимся прикосновением на пульсе, ощутившим его скачок. Затем раздался низкий, тихий, изголодавшийся звук от одного из двух демонов, хоть после Азирафель так и не сможет определиться, от которого именно. А затем, в конце концов, Атис произнес:  
\- Ну ладно, _ладно_ , опусти меня, а, - одновременно насмешливым и раздраженным тоном, и он осознал, что они зажали его между собой. Он опустил его на пол, пробормотав извинения. Когда тот метнулся прочь, ему показалось, что до него донеслось « _идиоты_ ».

Кроули не обратил на него внимания. Его желтые глаза были прикованы лишь к Азирафелю, к жару, заливавшему его лицо, к ореолу светлых волос, уже, как он был уверен, растрепанных. Он сглотнул, видя огонь в их глубинах.

\- Я… лучше бы мне запереть, - запинаясь, произнес он, отступая назад.

\- Да, - тихо сказал Кроули, и его золотой взгляд не дрогнул. – Да, думаю, так будет лучше.

Азирафель опустил шторки и перевернул табличку на «закрыто», и они поднялись наверх по узкой лестнице в квартиру ангела. Когда дверь распахнулась, Кроули приостановился на пороге; Азирафель осознал, что, каким-то образом, тот никогда не бывал здесь раньше, и все же демон коснулся подлокотника кресла с трепетом узнавания.

\- Мне знакомо это место, - пробормотал он. – Я думал, оно мне приснилось.

\- Серьезно? – Отрывисто произнес Азирафель. – Мы будем говорить об этом сейчас? – И Кроули рассмеялся и подцепил его пальцем за ворот рубашки.

\- Нет, - прошептал он. – Ты прав, мы не будем разговаривать вовсе.

Азирафель намеренно запустил пальцы в багряные волосы и притянул его ближе. Рот Кроули был горячим, влажным и ненасытным, и когда он переместился с его губ под подбородок, ангел оперся на него и откинул голову назад, слыша собственное тяжелое дыхание как будто бы издалека. Кроули издавал тихие шипящие звуки в ответ, он высвободил рубашку Азирафеля и скользнул руками под ткань.

Общепринятая точка зрения гласила, что небесные создания бесполы, только если не приложат к тому усилия. Она не оставляла места для особого исключения, заключавшегося, по всей видимости, в том, что под умелыми руками демона этот трюк не требовал ровным счетом никаких усилий. Это откровение заставило Азирафеля задохнуться, и в ответ губы Кроули беззвучно произнесли слово «ангел» у него на шее. В других обстоятельствах это было бы забавно: он никогда еще не ощущал себя менее ангелоподобным.

Они кое-как добрались до спальни, рухнули на потрепанное покрывало, расстеленное по неиспользованному матрасу. Кроули приостановился, вжавшись лицом в грудь Азирафеля, и ангел держал его, ощущая, как он подрагивает, и чувствуя внезапно нахлынувшую волну сомнений.

\- Если, - начал демон и испустил дрожащий вздох. – Если ты…

\- Не надо, - твердо сказал Азирафель и поцеловал его.

После этого Кроули почти ничего не говорил до тех пор, пока, примерно час спустя, в то время как ангел двигался над ним, он вдруг не произнес « _Азирафель_ » низким и прерывающимся голосом, не выгнул спину и не содрогнулся.

«Шесть тысяч лет», - подумал Азирафель, глядя на него сверху. У них могло бы быть это на протяжении шести тысяч лет.

В то же время, у них могло не быть этого вовсе.

*

Ночь застала их растянувшимися диагонально по кровати, покрывало и простыни скомкались под их человеческими телами и были мокрыми от пота. Кроули лежал на спине; Азирафель распластался по нему, длинная линия соприкосновения их тел излучала жар, его губы были прижаты к рельефному выступу ключицы Кроули. Демон сонно водил большим пальцем вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника Азирафеля, рассеянным, но собственническим движением, заставлявшим его подрагивать, лишь чуть-чуть.

Оба они наблюдали за Атисом, лежащим в кресле, насытившимся, крепко спящим. Ангел, который не думал, что тот когда-либо спал, находил это развитие событий чрезвычайно любопытным, хоть по размышлении в нем и правда был смысл. Желание было исполнено; это маленькое голодное создание могло отдыхать. Мысль вызвала на его губах улыбку.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты позволил ему жить с тобой, - пробормотал Кроули. – Оно ж жутковатое, разве нет?

\- Нет, - возразил ангел. – Вовсе нет.

\- Ну, - и Азирафель услышал веселье в его голосе, - у тебя всегда были ужасные эстетические предпочтения.

\- Правда, - невинно произнес он. – Доказательство тому, - и пробежался рукой по обнаженному животу Кроули, задрожавшему от смеха.

\- Жестко, - сказал демон, но когда Азирафель приподнял лицо для поцелуя, его желтые глаза светились нежностью.

Они наблюдали за тем, как поднимается и опускается черная шкурка.

\- Как думаешь, у других демонов они есть?

\- Не знаю, - сонно произнес Кроули. – Мне не особенно много известно о желаниях других демонов, верно?

\- Он не может быть единственным, - задумчиво сказал Азирафель. – Ты когда-нибудь был в Нотр-Даме?

\- Когда-нибудь, - зевнул Кроули, - когда я буду не таким сонным, тебе на самом деле надо будет объяснить мне, в чем тут связь.

\- Ну, - произнес Азирафель с закрывающимися глазами. – Горгульи.

\- О, конечно, - пробормотал Кроули. – Горгульи.

Азирафель никогда еще не засыпал в чьих-то руках, но, слушая как меняется дыхание Кроули, перед самым погружением в забытье он подумал, что может к этому привыкнуть.

*

Следующие несколько месяцев не были похожи ни на один предыдущий этап жизни Азирафеля.

Он был знаком с одиночеством – его кольнуло воспоминанием о конце Первой Мировой Войны – но по мере того, как шло время, он начал гадать, не был ли на самом деле одинок все предыдущие шесть тысяч лет, хоть и не осознавая этого. О, Атис составлял ему компанию на последнем отрезке, конечно же, и периодически он заводил приятные знакомства, да и сам Кроули фоном присутствовал все это время. Не то, чтобы он вел существование в абсолютном одиночестве. 

Но теперь…

Они не жили все втроем вместе, но это была лишь формальность. Азирафель обнаружил в себе слабость к шикарной кровати Кроули и всему, что сопутствовало этой роскоши. А иногда они выпивали в задней комнате книжного и засыпали, сплетясь вместе на узком диване. После редкой ночи, проведенной порознь, Кроули приходил с круассанами или датскими булочками, притворяясь, что обменивает их на поцелуи, которые, по правде говоря, были куда слаще. Они ходили в парк, ангел брал демона под руку, а Атис бежал впереди; они посещали оперу, прижимаясь друг к другу, когда занавес поднимался. Они делили десерты. Они прогуливались вдоль Темзы. У них было довольно много секса.

Это было такое всеобъемлющее счастье, что становилось страшно, и иногда ангел улавливал те же эмоции на лице Кроули, очертания недоверия и беспокойства, заметные даже сквозь солнечные очки. Ему было знакомо это чувство. Как они умудрились очутиться в этом? Это было божественно, да, но ощущалось до боли нереальным: чем-то таким, что можно потерять.

Ответа на это не существовало. У него не было ни малейшего намерения уходить по собственной воле. Он полагал, что его придется отрывать силой, если до этого дойдет.

Но время шло, и, о, счастье: до этого так и не доходило. Никому, казалось, и дела не было. Единственный раз неопределенность Небес по поводу плотских дел сыграла ему на руку. Он, также, не Пал, хоть Азирафель и был убежден, что в таком наслаждении был элемент греха. Он испытал глубокое облегчение по этому поводу, а затем и странную печаль; похоже, никто и не подозревал, что подобное счастье вообще возможно.

Он все-таки задумывался о Всевышней. Не принимая во внимание пресную бюрократию Небес, естественно, существовала высшая сила, которой могло быть что сказать об ангеле, держащем у себя в постели демона. Но, вопреки своему страху, Азирафель хранил слово «непостижимо» у своего сердца, словно талисман. Непременно должно было быть место для них вместе, крошечная уловка вселенского плана, забытая приписка, в которой значилось «влюбленные» и перечеркивалось «навеки разлученные». Какие-то вещи непременно должны были быть предначертаны, а если нет, могли быть прощены.

В данный момент, однако, это не имело особенного значения. Кроули принадлежал ему. Атис принадлежал ему. Он обрел счастье, и пока, по крайней мере, ему было позволено сохранять его.

Отчего было только тревожней, когда однажды, без предупреждения, маленькое существо исчезло.

*

Он заметил сразу же, конечно. К этому моменту он уже так привык к нему, что его отсутствие было таким же жутковатым, как недостающая тень. Он искал его по всему книжному, а затем еще раз, когда вечером пришел в квартиру Кроули, но его нигде не было видно. Ни желтых глаз, сурово глядящих из-под стола, ни маленьких лапок, цепляющих комнатные растения. Он едва не обезумел, разыскивая его, пока Кроули не поместил в его руку бокал вина и не произнес жизнерадостно:  
\- Порядок, ангел?

\- О, да, - произнес Азирафель сквозь сдавленное горло. – Конечно, да, все в порядке.

Он постарался отмахнуться от этого, как от случайности, но спустя несколько недель ему пришлось признать, что что-то явно было не так. Предательски закрадывались сомнения. Раньше ему никогда не приходило в голову, каковы могут быть отрицательные стороны способности видеть воплощенные пристрастия любимого, но теперь он был просто раздавлен ими. Если существо исчезло, то что это означает? Кроули больше не желает его? Или же он просто хочет что-то еще, или кого-то еще, больше, чем ангела? «Нет», - сказал он себе, это не могло быть правдой; Кроули был все так же внимателен, все так же пылок, как в тот первый день в книжном. Он на самом деле хотел Азирафеля; он _должен_ был хотеть Азирафеля. Должен ведь? (Но, опять-таки: где же тогда Атис?)

Недели сложились в месяцы, и беспокойство нарастало. В конце концов, он с колотящимся сердцем попытался спросить об этом у Кроули, но демон так и не проникся симпатией к своему маленькому собрату, и, к тому же, был поглощен своим тонким компьютером, когда Азирафель поинтересовался, не видел ли он его где-нибудь.

\- Нет, в последнее время нет, - рассеянно произнес он. – Скатертью дорога.

\- О, - сказал Азирафель, пытаясь придать голосу беззаботность. – Мне просто было интересно.

Что-то в его голосе привлекло внимание Кроули; он поднял голову, нахмурившись, изучил ангела. Затем со щелчком захлопнул ноутбук и подошел к нему, его зрачки начали расширяться. Азирафель, знавший, что следует за этим конкретным выражением лица, ощутил, как во рту у него пересохло. Его взгляд опустился на губы Кроули, когда демон, медленно наступая, прижал его к стене.

\- Не будь дураком, Азирафель, - мягко произнес он тоном, сильно напомнившим ангелу об отсутствующем демоне. Он сглотнул, ощущая выступы тазовых костей Кроули под своими пальцами, и не ответил. Демон придвинулся, пока их пупки не оказались прижаты друг к другу, пока Азирафель не ощутил поднимающееся и опускающееся движение его живота напротив своего, медленный вдох воздуха, который, технически, им был не нужен.

Их носы соприкоснулись. Ангел вздрогнул. На секунду они замерли, балансируя на краю пропасти.

А затем Кроули нырнул вниз и под жаром его губ Азирафель на короткое время забыл о своем беспокойстве.

Секс был все так же хорош. Но Атис так и не вернулся.

*

\- Думаю, нам стоит прокатиться, - чрезмерно небрежным тоном сказал Кроули.

Азирафель поднял голову, оторвавшись от своего кроссворда, и нахмурился. Было прекрасное воскресное утро, часы, которые, как он выяснил, обеспечивали Кроули драгоценным временем для сна или праздного безделья в квартире с кофе и бесконечным развлечением в виде интернет-форумов. Сегодня, однако, его спутник был непривычно беспокоен. Он стоял у окна, оглядывая лондонский пейзаж, его поза и постановка плеч были странно напряженными.

\- Ладно, - медленно произнес он.

\- Захвати что-нибудь поесть, - предложил Кроули. – На случай, если проголодаешься. Поедем довольно далеко.

\- О, да? И куда же мы едем?

Демон кинул на него взгляд, который Азирафель не смог прочесть, и не ответил.

Любопытство Азирафеля не ослабевало пока они проносились по английской сельской местности. Кроули до сих пор излучал заразительную лихорадочно возбужденную энергию; он крутил переключатель радио, барабанил рукой по бедру, потирал пальцами рот. По А3 они добрались до Гилфорда, затем проехали Годалминг, а потом повернули к Петсворту и Саут-Даунс. Прошло полных два часа, прежде чем Кроули сбавил скорость, свернув с основной дороги на длинную и разбитую проселочную.

Заинтригованный Азирафель осознал, что они подъехали к приземистому и веселенькому коттеджу, по всей видимости, незаселенному – во дворике покачивалась табличка о продаже. Кроули припарковался. Избегая взгляда ангела, он выбрался из Бентли, и тот последовал за ним, странно нервничая, наблюдая, как он выполняет сложный жест перед входной дверью. Замок отворился, и, несмотря на то, что вопросы рвались с губ Азирафеля, он сдержал их и шагнул вслед за Кроули в закрытый дом, моргая в тусклом свете, давая своим глазам привыкнуть.

А затем у него перехватило дыхание, потому что на сиденье у окна лежал, свернувшись, Атис.

\- Привет, - сказал он им. – Долго же вы.

\- Знаешь, можешь опять исчезнуть в любое удобное тебе время, - сказал ему Кроули с раздражением в голосе. – Честное слово, возражений не будет.

Тот осклабился в карикатурном изображении улыбки.  
\- Прости, - сказал Атис. – Плата за самосознание. Можешь попробовать снова побыть тупым и посмотреть, уйду ли я?

\- Ну и дерзость, - заметил Кроули. – В мои времена самые маленькие демоны обязаны были быть вежливыми.

\- Лжец, - ласково произнес Атис.

\- Кто, я? – сказал Кроули, сгоняя его с места. – Азирафель, иди сюда.

Азирафель не мог говорить. Вот, где был Атис. Желание Кроули в буквальном смысле жило здесь, в этом обветшалом коттедже. Понимание того, что это означает, пело в нем птицей, или еще каким-то маленьким созданием с перьями, сидящим у него в душЕ.

\- Сад зарос и забор полностью обветшал, думаю, он даже сгнил на западной стороне, - произнес демон, когда ангел приблизился. Интонации его голоса, обычно такие вкрадчивые, были абсолютно иными, как будто бы это была речь, которую он репетировал про себя, но никогда не пробовал произносить вслух. – Но это должно быть не сложно поправить. И еще есть комната, из которой, думаю, выйдет хороший кабинет, выходящая на него, много естественного света, и, конечно же, ты можешь сменить обои…

Азирафель коснулся его руки, и Кроули умолк. Они посмотрели друг на друга. Внутри тела Азирафеля птица вспорхнула вверх.

\- Кроули, - сказал он. – Мой ответ: «да».

*

Переезд был трудоемок. Азирафель наложил на себя ограничения; он не мог взять с собой все книги, которыми владеет, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Он заставил себя рассортировать их по полкам, затем под влиянием порыва вновь пересортировал, по крайней мере, дважды, прежде чем Кроули, заволновавшись, все-таки зашел его проверить. Когда он узнал, в чем состоит проблема, он смеялся до потери сил, опершись на дверной косяк.

\- Азирафель, ты же решил сдать книжный в аренду как есть, - указал он, когда вновь обрел способность говорить. – Да ладно тебе, ты ведешь себя нелепо. У тебя все равно будет все это пространство!

\- Ты знаешь, что происходит в книжных магазинах? – Возмущенно произнес Азирафель. – Все, что угодно из этого могут _продать_.

Он мог бы добавить Кроули, что кто бы еще говорил; демон обстоятельно хлопотал над скопищем своих комнатных растений, опасаясь, что переезд их травмирует. На данный момент у него были поддоны с суккулентами, проложенные ватой, завернутые в пузырчатую пленку гардении и горшки, бережно вставленные в другие, более крупные горшки. Вся система на посторонний взгляд выглядела работой сумасшедшего, но Кроули вставал в оборону, стоило только Азирафелю затронуть тему выносливости растений, деликатно интересуясь, необходимы ли все эти хитроумные приспособления.   
\- Ты уж поверь, ангел, - говорил он, сложив руки на груди. – Им только дай волю – только их и видели. – Азирафель, разрываясь между досадой и умилением, оставил его в покое.

В назначенный день, конечно же, разразился бедлам, полный сотни мелких неприятностей. Они поссорились из-за того, куда ставить ящики. Потеряли список коробок. Откололи кусок стены углом стула. Азирафель отбил палец на ноге. Кроули запнулся об Атиса, распаковывая винные бокалы, и, каким-то образом, после восстановления их чудом, остались лишние осколки стекла, что привело к еще одному спору, продолжившемуся даже после того, как один из них материализовал метлу.

После того, как остатки стекла были убраны, Кроули растянулся по дивану (по настоянию демона они оставили тот, что принадлежал Азирафелю, что сбивало с толку; Азирафель всегда считал, что он ненавидел эту старую развалину) и испустил протяжный, утомленный, досадливый вздох в подушки.

\- Это ужас, - приглушенно произнес он.

\- О, нет, вовсе нет, - сказал Азирафель. Он устал, у него все болело, и его человеческое тело просто до нелепости вспотело – и он не припоминал, чтобы был когда-либо так счастлив. – Это _чудесно_. 

Кроули приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него, уголок его рта приподнялся в неохотной улыбке. Ангел покраснел, осознав, что внезапно возник Атис и принялся с обожанием обвиваться вокруг его ног, раскрывая мысли, таившиеся за лукавым взглядом демона.

\- О, _серьезно_ , - произнес он, насмешливо глядя на них обоих, но все равно пошел к дивану.

*

В первое утро их совместной оставшейся жизни Азирафель взялся за комнату, которая должна была стать его кабинетом. Он превратил желтые обои в кремовые, выправил полки и раскрыл все коробки с книгами разом. Кроули и Атис приходили и уходили, время от времени комментируя его прогресс, хоть Азирафель, поглощенный своей работой, едва их слышал. Вокруг него его прибежище начало обретать форму. (Оно совершенно не походило на его книжный в Сохо, но это было ничего. Учитывая все обстоятельства, думал он, пожалуй, настало время для перемен).

Он потерял счет времени за работой, и день уже клонился к вечеру к тому моменту, как он решил на сегодня закончить. Отряхнув руки друг о друга, он с удовлетворением оглядел уютную маленькую комнату – а затем его взгляд переместился к окну, где ему была видна в отдалении фигура, черная и угловатая на фоне меняющегося неба, стоявшая во дворе за обветшалым забором. Пока он смотрел, ветер зашевелил бурьян, явив маленькую тень, сидевшую у его ног.

Он вышел через заднюю дверь и пошел к ним. Только Атис повернулся в ответ на его приближение, его желтые глаза сияли, не уступая в пламенности горизонту.

\- Глядите-ка, - мягко произнес Азирафель, вставая рядом с ними. – Мы трое, вместе, в саду.

\- Забавный конец истории, - отстраненным голосом сказал Кроули. – Вернуться на исходную точку и все такое.

Ангел не стал его поправлять, но про себя подумал: «Нет, не так, это не конец». Если уж на то пошло, это было второе начало.

\- Ты закончил кабинет?

\- Работа в процессе, думаю, - сказал Азирафель.

\- Что ж, - сказал Кроули. – Времени много.

\- Да, - мягко произнес Азирафель, глядя на него. – Я на это рассчитываю.

Они остались снаружи ради заката, розовых полос по небу, меловых холмов, после покрывшихся румянцем. Кроули глубоко дышал, как будто бы только что вынырнул из глубины, обозревая кочки и впадины ландшафта, этого земельного участка, теперь принадлежавшего им. Ангел, до сих пор внимательно наблюдая за ним, взял его за руку.

\- Я люблю вас, знаешь, - тихо произнес он. – Вас обоих.

На это ответа не последовало, но когда демон повернулся и поцеловал его, долго, нежно и медленно, Азирафель подумал, что, на самом деле, ему не было никакой необходимости говорить о том, что он чувствует.

Он всегда мог это видеть.


End file.
